Connectors having electronic devices on printed circuit boards between input and output contact elements are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,320 to Farago discloses one such connector wherein the electronic devices operate to convert incoming data from one format to another before being routed on to a second data handling system. In this known connector, the contact elements include two sets having posts on one end extending outwardly to engage respective data handling systems and posts on the other end within the connector housing which are inserted into a circuit board contained therein. The posts inserted into the circuit board electrically engages circuits which are connected to the electronic devices. As is apparent, such a connector is dedicated to a specific system requiring a specific interface. Thus while the construction is straight forward and simple, it cannot be repaired nor can the functioning of the electronic devices be changed. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide an electrical connector adapted to receive a printed circuit board therein and which may be easily removed for replacement or repair.